With the development of the liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, touch panels, as the most simple, convenient and natural way of human-machine interaction, are increasingly applied to the field of LCD. Depending on differences of the operational principle and media for transmitting information, the touch panels may be classified into four types: resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, infrared touch panels and surface acoustic wave touch panels. The capacitive touch panel technology is popular due to the simple process, long service life and high transmittance.
In the existing TN (twisted nematic) LCD device integrated with the touch control function, a touch panel is directly disposed on a TN LCD panel. Each of the LCD panel and the touch panel includes two substrates which are generally glass substrates. That is, the existing TN LCD device with the touch control function requires at least four glass substrates to be jointed together. In view of the requirements for thinner, more convenient display device at the right now and in the future, the TN LCD device with the touch control function mentioned above is inadequate considering its complex structure, great thickness, complex manufacturing process and high manufacturing costs, therefore, it's needful to reduce the manufacturing costs, simplify the manufacturing process and provide a lighter, thinner, more convenient display device with simple structure.